It's Facebook Time!
by ForeverUnited93
Summary: Summertime is here at camp half-blood and everyone is bored out of their minds. luckly Isabella and Presleigh find Facebook and pretty much drag everyone into it. oh boy this is gonna be HILARIOUS!
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO. JUST THESE MESSAGES ALONG WITH IFOUNDAPICKLE.**

**hope u enjoy this.**

**i was bored and wanted to write me and ifoundapickles adventures through out the summer.**

**and now the story. yay**

**im now making this into a facebook kinda of story. some demigods included and some gods.**

* * *

><p>Isabella: sooo. hows life?<p>

**Comments:**

Presleigh: really? r u serious? nothing much. u?

Isabella: what r u and percy doing?

Presleigh: idk but me and percy r eating dounuts from this morning and drinking cokes. actually percy is laying on the floor, out cold, while i hog the dounuts.

Isabella: uh yea thats great. wait why is he outt cold?

Presleigh: my magic batarang hit him in the head.

Isabella: awesome. i only hav wands.

Presleigh: oh cool.

Isabella: yea i know.

Percy: what huh? why am i on the floor and what is this on my shirt?

Presleigh: oh ur not gonna belive this. **(a/n if anyone knows where thats from u get a virtual hug from yours truely) **there was a spider on your shirt! so i threw a dounut at it. and its dead now. dont worry!

Percy: argh! seriously! *takes off his shirt*

Presleigh: *between laughes* hahahahahahahaha! nice abs! hahahahaha!

-*later that day*-

Presleight: whoa in the camp store there is a whole case of knives. somebody call the witch docter cause im in love.

**Comments:**

Nico: uh im a bit scared right now.

Percy: why r u in the camp store right now?

Isabella: for whatever she wants you idiot.

Percy: oh yea right.

Stolls: wassup ppls. wait is that Isabella? RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. ITS KIWI AND SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!

Isabella: just cause i torture nico doesnt mean i do to u.

Nico: aww come on!

Presleigh: come on wat nicci!

Aphrodite: aww u hav a nickname for him.

Presleigh: no offense but ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew. if anyting its Isabella he's gonna be with.

*Isabella and Nico both blush*

Isabella: well i gotta go do some chores so i guess i'll see ya later.

Presleigh: kk. come on percy. i got a new taser and i wanna test it out.

Percy: meep

Nico: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>soooo how'd you guys like it?<strong>

**well if ya did just go and press that little blue button right there.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Nico is hurt very much

**:DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO. JUST THESE MESSAGES ALONG WITH IFOUNDAPICKLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: SORRY I FORGOT THIS. I ONLY OWN ISABELLA. IFOUNDAPICKLE OWNS PRESLEIGH. ALSO ISABELLA IS A SLIGHTLY CRAZIER AND MEANER VERSION OF ME. THAT IS ALL**

**i was bored and wanted to write me and ifoundapickles adventures through out the summer.**

* * *

><p>Presleigh: What the heck? Percy randomly fell on me and made me drop my cheetos!<p>

**Comments:**

Isabella: hahahaha. thats really funny! wait where'd you get the cheetos. wait i dont even wanna know.

Presleigh: sooo i found this list of guys with nicknames on them**(A/N they are sisters with Percy) **and im wondering why is percys name in there?

Isabella: cuz... some guy i know is super sweet and kind like percy.

Nico: its me right?

Isabella: for once, no. his name is logan.

Nico: Teaford?

Logan: ha in your face nico.

Isabella: yea why?

Nico: um nothing. um i'll be back

Presleigh: awwwww someone has a crush.

Percy: but he isnt liked back. Ouch that's gotta hurt.

Presleigh: you're like my punching bag then my brother.

Percy: thanks i feel loved *note sarcasism*

* * *

><p>Presleigh: my friend is obessed with chickens.<p>

**Comments:**

Percy: yea she's a freak.

Isabella: *hugging a picture of some guy* mmm Branden

Nico: obessive much?

Percy: How bout crack house obessed?

Isabella: shut up. You dont believe in love. TOO BAD!

Presleigh: hey if you cant beat 'em join them. in my case join them anyways. Also percy says hi.

Percy: no i didnt.

Presleigh: oh right my mistake. you said who you IMing and i said Isabella and you ran away screaming like a little girl.

Percy:!

Annabeth: hahahahahaha really Seaweed Brain? really?

Aphrodite: awww so cute!

Nico: shut up Aphrodite!

Isabella and Presleigh: NICO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

Nico: owww you dont have to yell.

Presleigh: really?

Nico: or slap me!

Isabella: hahahaha ow my sides hurt.

* * *

><p>Isabella: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FROG SOMEONE GET IT!<p>

**Comments:**

Percy: catch it!

nico: hahaha you screamed.

Isabella: please excuse me while i kill nico.

Nico: crap. someone help-

***connection has been cut off. please try again later***

Percy: he's dead.

Presleigh: yea he is.

* * *

><p><strong>soooo how'd you guys like it?<strong>

**well if ya did just go and press that little blue button right there.**

**i'll leave you to do so. **

**also i'd like to thank IFOUNDAPICKLE herself and xxSicutXSirenxx for reviewing.**

**THAT IS ALL**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Some good 'ole Blackmail

**:DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO. JUST THESE MESSAGES ALONG WITH IFOUNDAPICKLE.**

**CLAIMER: SORRY I FORGOT THIS. I ONLY OWN ISABELLA. IFOUNDAPICKLE OWNS PRESLEIGH. ALSO ISABELLA IS A SLIGHTLY CRAZIER AND MEANER VERSION OF ME. WE BOTH CAME UP WITH LOGAN. THAT IS ALL**

**i was bored and wanted to write me and ifoundapickles adventures through out the summer.**

* * *

><p>Presleigh: Narf is the sound you make if you're stupid like nico or percy. Nerf is what you use to hurt people like nico or percy.<p>

**Comments:**

Isabella: Narf?

Presleigh: dont look at me. nico said narf.

Nico: on my behalf i was half asleep when i said that.

Isabella: im not talking to you

Nico: why?

Isabella: you perfectly know why.

Nico: come on Isabella. like i said i was half asleep when i said these things.

Percy: dude what'd you that made her like this?

Nico: *mumbles something*

Percy: what?

Nico: i said that i love that "i love thalia!"

Percy: dude she's gonna kill you.

Nico: i know.

* * *

><p>Presleigh: some good blackmail<p>

**Comments:**

Isabella: what?

Presleigh: them doing something after i tasered nico and percy.

Isabella: nice. what are they doing now?

Presleigh: i dont know they're dancing.

Nico: im gonna tell ya one time...

Percy: im gonna tell ya jswdf times.

Isabella: wow.

Percy: if i ruled the world, i'd throw all the money in the air like confetti.

Nico: *dances*

Presleigh: this is just too good.

Isabella: so freaking true!

Presleigh: omg they're doing flips now.

Nico: i looooooove you *splat*

Percy: *splat*

Presleigh: and now they're passed out.

Isabella: ok then. well i gotta go to archery class so i'll see ya later, k?

Presleigh: were in the same cabin.

Isabella: oh right. Nvermind

* * *

><p><strong>soooo how'd you guys like it?<strong>

**well if ya did just go and press that little blue button right there.**

**i'll leave you to do so. **

**also i'd like to thank IFOUNDAPICKLE herself and xxSicutXSirenxx for reviewing.**

**THAT IS ALL**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Nico and Percy are Girls

**:DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO. JUST THESE MESSAGES ALONG WITH IFOUNDAPICKLE.**

**CLAIMER: SORRY I FORGOT THIS. I ONLY OWN ISABELLA. IFOUNDAPICKLE OWNS PRESLEIGH. ALSO ISABELLA IS A SLIGHTLY CRAZIER AND MEANER VERSION OF ME. WE BOTH CAME UP WITH LOGAN. THAT IS ALL.**

**AND MORE CHARACTERS ARE COMING UP YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTILL WE GET THERE. **

**i was bored and wanted to write me and ifoundapickles adventures through out the summer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella:<strong> im loopy on medicine my docter gave me! !

**Comments:**

**Nico: **everyone! ruun for your lives! Isabella is high on medicine!

**Presleigh: **haha haha haha this is gonna be hilarious!

**Travis:** *whispers* BEWARE!

*Nico and Percy scream like little girls*

* * *

><p><strong>Grover: <strong>oh my gods! Nico! You're emo? When in the name in Hades did this happen?

**Comments: **

**Nico:** never!

**Isabella and Presleigh:** TASER TIME!

**Nico:** epp! *runs away*

* * *

><p><strong>Percy: <strong>ima going to bed!

**Comments:**

**Isabella: **Dont get on my bed or else!

**Percy: **or what?

**Isabella: **i know your mortal spot!

**Percy: **how?

**Isabella: **i have my ways.

**Presleigh: **dont question her.

**Percy: **...

* * *

><p><strong>oooo how'd you guys like it?<strong>

**well if ya did just go and press that little blue button right there.**

**i'll leave you to do so. **

**also i'd like to thank IFOUNDAPICKLE herself and xxSicutXSirenxx for reviewing.**

**THAT IS ALL**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. Here comes my stalker, Justin

**:DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO. JUST THESE MESSAGES ALONG WITH IFOUNDAPICKLE.**

**CLAIMER: SORRY I FORGOT THIS. I ONLY OWN ISABELLA. IFOUNDAPICKLE OWNS PRESLEIGH. ALSO ISABELLA IS A SLIGHTLY CRAZIER AND MEANER VERSION OF ME. WE BOTH CAME UP WITH LOGAN. THAT IS ALL.**

**AND MORE CHARACTERS ARE COMING UP YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTILL WE GET THERE. **

**HEY UM IFOUNDAPICKLE, IM KINDA BORED TYPING THESE MESSAGES IN ORDER SO IM JUST MIXING THEM UP A BIT. BUT ONLY BECAUSE MY PHONE IS TAKEN AWAY TEMPERARLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella:<strong> uhggggg! my stupid stalker is at camp and WONT. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!

**Comments:**

**Nico: **hahahaha.

**Presleigh: **actually its kinda creepy. he's outside our cabin in the rain, shirtless.

**Justin:** hey Isabella.

**Isabella: **I. THOUGHT. I BLOCKED. YOU.

**Justin: **um i found a way to get in?

**Travis and Conner: ***whistle innconttly*

**Isabella: **someone remind me to kill them later.

**Presleigh: **what taser should i get?

**Isabella: **any one marked "_**WARNING**_: may pass out for serveral days." then i can plan my revenge slowly.

**Travis and Conner:** Meep!

* * *

><p><strong>Justin: <strong>*dances in the rain while singing "one less lonely girl"*

**Comments: **

**Nico:** !

**Presleigh:** make that three guys that love Isabella.

**Isabella:** oh just shut up!

**Nico, Percy, Justin, Travis and Conner: **NEVER!

**Isabella:** someone help me shut them UP!

**Presleigh:** uh duh! threaten them!

**Isabella:** how?

**Presleigh:** *whispers in her ear*

**Isabella:** *Laughs evilly*

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella: <strong>i have some good news, well for me at least. im joining Kronos!

**Comments:**

**Nico: **** Why! *starts to cry* oh why do you hate oh so!

**Percy: **NOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE KNOWS MY MORTAL SPOT. SHE CAN TECHNICALLY KILL ME!

**Travis: **is this about giving justin a way to get in?

**Annabeth: **Isabella! why? TRAITOR! PEOPLE WE HAVE A TRAITOR ON OUR HANDS!

**Isabella: **so was selina yet you guys forgave her.

**Presleigh:** *snickers to herself* this is just too good!

**Nico: **Did you know about this?

**Presleigh: **NO...?

**Justin: **WHY ISABELLA WHY? DONT YOU LOVE ME?

**Isabella: **Hades no i dont. and... just kidding. we all know the world would end if i joined Kronos.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin: <strong>what do you do if the girl you like is always passing notes to some jerk that she likes?

**Comments:**

**Isabella:** dont hate on Branden. he's sweet... sometimes.

**Justin:** point A

**Isabella:** oh just shut up.

**Annabeth:** aww justin that is the cutest thing ever!

**Isabella:** ?

**Aphrodite:** aww!

**Annabeth:** remind me to change my password later.

**Percy:** Aph got on your account again.

**Annabeth:** yep!

**Aphrodite:** well it was easy! your password is...

**Annabeth:** dont say-

**Aphrodite:** SeaweedBrain!

**Annabeth:** and now the teasing... Begin!

**Nico:** smooth Annabeth. real smooth.

**Presleigh:** i got a smooothie from Smoothie King!

**Isabella: **yeah me too!

**Nico: **But how?

**Isabella: **oh yeah. you know how you can shadow travel? well i can mist travel cause im a daughter of Posiedon. weirdly only the daughters can do it though.

**Percy: ***Loud thump* yeah i've noticed!

**Justin: **no one answered my QUESTION!

**Aphrodite: **oh darling you have so much to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>oooo how'd you guys like it?<strong>

**well if ya did just go and press that little blue button right there.**

**i'll leave you to do so. **

**also i'd like to thank IFOUNDAPICKLE herself, xxSicutXSirenxx, Awesomegirl82, and two awesome annoymous reviewers for reviewing.**

**THAT IS ALL**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	6. Ooh Burn!

**:DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO. JUST THESE MESSAGES ALONG WITH IFOUNDAPICKLE.**

**CLAIMER: SORRY I FORGOT THIS. I ONLY OWN ISABELLA. IFOUNDAPICKLE OWNS PRESLEIGH. ALSO ISABELLA IS A SLIGHTLY CRAZIER AND MEANER VERSION OF ME. WE BOTH CAME UP WITH LOGAN. THAT IS ALL.**

**AND MORE CHARACTERS ARE COMING UP YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTILL WE GET THERE. **

**HEY UM IFOUNDAPICKLE, IM KINDA BORED TYPING THESE MESSAGES IN ORDER SO IM JUST MIXING THEM UP A BIT. BUT ONLY BECAUSE MY PHONE IS TAKEN AWAY TEMPERARLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella: <strong>Heh heh, i tripped nico.

**Comments:**

**Presleigh: ***shoves nico off of her* Seriously! YOU JUST HAD TO LAND ON ME! *slaps nico*

**Percy: **GO PRESLEIGH!

**Nico: **shut up Percy!

**Presleigh: **WERE IN A PUBLIC PLACE! DO NOT SAY SHUT UP IN FRONT OF LITTLE KIDS UNLESS YOU WANT ME** AND **ISABELLA TO SLAP AND BEAT YOU UP!

**Nico: **you dont have to YELL!

**Presleigh: **that's it. you're dead Di Angelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico: <strong>aw hell. my head hurts like hades.

**Comments:**

**Percy: **oh dude i know how you feel.

**Nico: **really?

**Percy:** i just dont care!

**Presleigh:** Oooh! you got burned Nico! would you like some ice for that burn? Well too bad!

**Nico: **you and Isabella get meaner and meaner everyday.

**Isabella and Presleigh: **aww thanks Nico!

**Nico: **weirdos

**Justin: **whoa do NOT call my girlfriend a weirdo.

**Isabella: **Get out of here!

**Aphrodite: **aww you too have a love-hate relationship.

**Isabella: **yeah me hatin' and Justin Lovin'.

**Nico: **does this mean you still like me?

**Percy: **Isabella left the cabin right after her last remark. She probably went to the Archery Range to let out some of her anger from Justin being a idiot.

**Nico: **aw Damn IT!

**Presleigh: **considering she still likes-

**Justin: ***cough* Loves*cough*

**Presleigh: **Branden, she wont really ever get over him, so no.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella: <strong>i am over him, its just that some guy in the Hermes cabin looks like him and reminds me of him.

**Comments:**

**Aphrodite:** which do you like better? Poseidon and Hades, Hermes or... Wait, Justin, who's your godly parent?

**Justin: **Apollo!

**Isabella: ***mumbles* great! you're both man-sluts!

**Apollo: **hey! dont hate on me!

**Isabella: **OH i will because you produced that thing! *Points angerly at Justin*

*Justin has logged off*

**Percy:** Isabella, dont you think that was harsh?

**Isabella: **yeah i guess it was. i'll be back, Presleigh...

**Presleigh: **i know what to do.

**Isabella: **okay, any idea where he went?

**Aphrodite and Apollo: **Lake.

*Isabella has logged off*

**Percy:** what do you think is gonna happen?

**Travis and Connor:** MAKE-OUT SESSION!

**Katie: **TRAVIS! *slaps him*

**Presleigh:** BAD CONNOR! *chases him, jumps him, then repeatedly tases him.*

**Nico: **wow.

**Percy:** i liked it better the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? how'd you guys like it?<strong>

**well if ya did just go and press that little blue button right there.**

**i'll leave you to do so. **

**also i'd like to thank IFOUNDAPICKLE herself, xxSicutXSirenxx, Awesomegirl82, and two awesome annoymous reviewers for reviewing.**

**THAT IS ALL**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	7. Love is in the Air

**:DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO. JUST THESE MESSAGES ALONG WITH IFOUNDAPICKLE.**

**CLAIMER: SORRY I FORGOT THIS. I ONLY OWN ISABELLA. IFOUNDAPICKLE OWNS PRESLEIGH. ALSO ISABELLA IS A SLIGHTLY CRAZIER AND MEANER VERSION OF ME. WE BOTH CAME UP WITH LOGAN. THAT IS ALL.**

**AND MORE CHARACTERS ARE COMING UP YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTILL WE GET THERE. **

**HEY UM IFOUNDAPICKLE, IM KINDA BORED TYPING THESE MESSAGES IN ORDER SO IM JUST MIXING THEM UP A BIT. BUT ONLY BECAUSE MY PHONE IS TAKEN AWAY TEMPERARLY!**

**my phone broke and i cant text anymore! whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! sorry i just really needed to tell someone right now.**

**continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conner:<strong> since when are we allowed to have phones?

**Comments: **

**Isabella:** since me and Presleigh went whining to Mr. D and Chiron.

**Presleigh:** I'm actually starting to think that Mr. D likes us.

**Travis:** why?

**Presleigh:** because he likes that I and Isabella pretty much torture every guy here at camp

**Isabella:** so true!

**Annabeth:** so you don't torture the gods?

**Isabella:** nah that's Aphrodite's job.

**Aphrodite:** it's true. Like this morning Poseidon and Athena were fighting uhh here I'll post the video. *she posts it*

*The Video*

"Awww Aph. Why are we doing this again?" Ares and Apollo whined. "Cause I LOVE using Poseidon and Athena's fights against them." Aphrodite said motioning them to the throne room. "Remind me to never get on your bad side" Apollo mumbled.

"SHHHHHH! Im taping this!" she snapped

Both Apollo and Ares shut up, while the camera zooms in on two figures: Poseidon and Athena."tell me something, Athena, if you don't care that I kissed Aphrodite-". Ares tried to scream but Apollo throws his hand on his mouth. "then why are you acting all jealous? Does the great Athena finally love me?" Poseidon chuckled. Athena was so red in the face, she looked like a tomatoe. "if you even THINK I love you, then WHY am I going to HURT you!" Athena yelled.

Poseidon didn't have time to put the two together before Athena slapped him, hit him with her spear and kicked him where the sun don't shine. "Oooh! That's gonna hurt!" Apollo and Ares gasped, well mostly Apollo, Ares's eyes just bulged out. Poseidon let out a low gasp and collapsed.

Athena smirked and left. "what are you doing?" someone asked behind them, it was Artemis. "for the time being, watching Poseidon be pain, since Athena kicked him!" Aphrodite said. "Nice!" Artemis smirked.

*The screen goes black.*

**Presleigh:** what you call loathing-

**Nico:** I call Sexual Tension!

**Aphrodite:** awww you're finishing each others sentences!

**Presleigh and Nico:** no were not!

**Isabella:** um yeah you are. Im sorry Presleigh but this is HILARIOUS! *burst out laughing*

**Presleigh:** *angered by this, proceddes to whip out a taser, tase Nico and Aphrodite, and logs off*

**Isabella:** crap she's pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? how'd you guys like it?<strong>

**well if ya did just go and press that little blue button right there.**

**i'll leave you to do so. **

**also i'd like to thank IFOUNDAPICKLE herself, xxSicutXSirenxx, Awesomegirl82, and two awesome annoymous reviewers for reviewing.**

**THAT IS ALL**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	8. Authors Note - Sad News

_Hey guys, this is some bad news but I unfortunately, I have to close this account soon and with that I must delete these stories. I might edit this story and repost it later but for now its coming to an end._

_But some good news is that I'm getting a blog after the account is closed so I can continue writing :)_

_I am already on Wattpad as DirectionersUnited93 so if you are on there then you can still see me writing, only my stories are more 1D fics than anything else._

_So I guess that this is bye guys, this has been a great three years of my life and I'm glad that I spent it here :)_

_From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx_

_See soon, I hope._


End file.
